The present invention relates to an electronic parts mounting apparatus and an electronic parts mounting method for mounting electronic parts on a board.
The electronic parts mounting apparatus for mounting electronic parts on a board is provided with a mounting head which takes out electronic parts from a parts supply portion, then transfers and mounts the electronic parts on the board. As the mounting heads, there is widely known a multi-nozzle type mounting head which is arranged in a manner that a plurality of suction nozzles each for sucking and holding an electronic part are provided so as to mount a plurality of electronic parts in one mounting turn operation thereby to improve the mounting efficiency.
As such a multi-nozzle type mounting head, a rotary type multi-nozzle type head is known in which a plurality of suction nozzles are disposed in a radial manner on a rotary member capable of rotating around a rotation shaft which is disposed horizontally (see JP-A-9-130084, for example). When employing such a rotary type, in addition to the advantage of the aforesaid multi-nozzle type, there is an advantage that, without moving the mounting head itself, a plurality of the suction nozzles can be sequentially aligned with the same parts feeder thereby to continuously pick up electric parts.
In recent years, due to the demand for improving the productivity, further increasing of the mounting speed has been required even for the electronic parts mounting apparatus provided with the rotary type multi-nozzle type mounting head. In order to increase the mounting speed in the conventional electronic parts mounting apparatus, it is required to increase the number of electronic parts capable of being taken out simultaneously by increasing the number of the suction nozzles and also to increase the rotation speed at the time of changing over the suction nozzle.
However, in the rotary type, since the suction nozzles each in a state of sucking and holding an electronic part are intermittently rotated, the circumferential speed of the rotary member at the time of rotation is restricted in order to stably hold the electronic parts. Thus, the increase of the number of the suction nozzles and the increase of the rotation speed is limited.